1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a three-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image display device for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for displaying a three-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image display device in which two-dimensional image data and depth image data are received to display a three-dimensional image.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a three-dimensional image (3D) may be required in various fields such as medical science, gaming, advertisements, education, military applications, etc.
Due to rapid advances in image technology, a 3D image technology applied to a high-definition television (HDTV) has been developed. Also, with advances in mobile communication technology, mobile 3D image display devices have been developed. For example, the mobile 3D image display devices include cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, notebook computers, portable televisions, etc.
Methods for displaying a 3D image include a lenticular lens type using a liquid crystal or lens, and an algorithm type receiving and processing image.
In the algorithm type method for displaying the 3D image, two-dimensional image data and depth data (depth image or 2.5D) used for the Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG-2) standard are changed into 3D image data suitable for each display device. However, mapping pixels according to each image viewpoint and image depth in a cell phone or PDA requires many parts and components. Thus, the size and thickness of the display device may be increased.
Therefore, an integrated circuit (IC) capable of displaying a 3D image through an algorithm in a display device, according to inputting the image data and depth data, may be required.